Why Did You Do It?
by Syoko101
Summary: Complete! When Momoko catches Youske kissing Hiromi, it totally breaks her heart. Then Youske tries to explain but Momoko doesn't want to hear about it, and she breaks up with him. Will they ever get back together?
1. What She Saw

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Wedding peach and have not seen all the animes, but I've read the episode summaries and that should count for something!_**

"_Youske!" Momoko called to the ever hurrying boyfriend of hers. Ever since the battle with the akuma kai, Youske made it pretty obvious that he was avoiding Momoko. Hinagiku had suggested that she would spy on him for Momoko but Momoko declined. _

_So anyway, Youske was avoiding her and Momoko was determined to find out why. _

**Youske pov **

**_Oh great I said. Why is she here? I thought I got away pretty easily. Anyway, God I swear I just wanted her to leave me alone.She doesn't think I'm scared of a realasionship? What if something bad happens to one of us? What if the other can't handle it? What if we break up? That's why I can't tell her. She'll probably think I'm a wimp. But she understands why I'm avoiding her right? Wrong. She been on my tail everywhere I go. I try to get away but I can't. But you've got to admit. Since I have a girlfriend, that Hiromi hasn't been bothering me at all. Oh no here she comes._**

**Momoko Pov**

_**YOUSKE I shout. He doesn't seem to hear me but I bet he does because he running towards his house. Oh god he's a fast runner. I don't think I can keep up. He runs into his house and I follow him all the way there. Oh god isn't that Hiromi? What I saw next broke my heart.**_

**Youske Pov.**

'**_Good I lost her. Why is it so dark in here?' I flip on the light and there she is. Hiromi._**

"**_What the hell are you doing here?" She doesn't answer. She just jumps and before I can do anything, she kisses me. What the hell is wrong with her? While trying to push her off, my eyes catch Momoko in the doorway. She's crying. And before I can say anything, she runs off._**

**Authors note: Bwa ha ha! This is a short chapter! This is for all you people who write short chapters. Don't you feel bad, awful INCOMPLETE! HA HA.**

**You have to give me one rewiew for me to write the next chapter.**

**p.s. this sucks **


	2. Break Up

_**Disclaimer: Sorry about that. The computer must have erased the chapter. It is a good thing I sent it to myself or there would be some problems. So without further ado, the REAL chapter 2.**_

**_Chap 2 The REAL Break up_**

**Momoko Pov**

**How could he do that to me? That's probably the reason he been avoiding me. All this time, I thought he loved me. I thought he needed me. He sure acted like that. He probably used me to get to Hiromi. **

**I can't believe I loved him. That little lying no good son of a…. I'm running down the street onto the park, tears quickly blinding my vision. God, am I that slow of a runner? Youske has quickly caught up to me.**

**Youske Pov**

**God she can run. Right now Millions of questions are running though my head. **

**How did Hiromi get into my house? Why did she kiss me? And why did Momoko have to be there? **

**I grabbed her arm. Mabye she'll listen to me. **

**Highly doubted. **

"**Momoko if you just listen……I can explain..." **

"**Oh?" **

**She pulled her arm out of my grasp and looked at me, arms crossed in front of her. **

"**I listening" she says. **

"**Well…um...You see…." I can't think of a good excuse. **

"**Hmm?" She seems to be fighting back her tears. Already they're lightly trickiling down her cheeks. **

"**Look, I do have an excuse..But-" **

"**I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" **

**I looked at her, a shocked expression written all over my face. I should have run, but my body wouldn't move. I should have told her off, but my mouth would not allow the words to come out. I just stood there, my body not obeying my command. **

"**I don't want to hear it" She looks afraid, afraid to continue speaking. I could have just told her off right then and there, but I just stood there, waiting for her to continue. **

"**You hurt me Youske" she began "that hurt me very deeply, what I saw." **

**I could she that she was trying very hard to keep her tears from pouring out of her eyes, but was failing for they were already streaming down her cheeks, forming puddles at the bottom of her feet. **

"**I never thought that it would be me who would really have to do this"**

**I knew where this was going. I wanted to tell her to stop right there, and to shut up. **

**But as you know, I couldn't.**

**She said those words. The words I never wanted to be said to me, especially by a girl I love with all my heart.**

"**We're though Youske Fumma"**

"**Why?" I managed to say that one word.**

"**WHY!"**

"**Well I don't know, why you don't ask your GIRLFRIEND HIROMI, I'M SURE SHE'LL KNOW THE ANSWER!" **

**After that, I just waited for her to catch her breath and calm down before I spoke.**

"**Momoko, sweetie-**

"**Don't "sweetie" me, that title should be reserved for your GIRLFRIEND" **

**She ran off. **

**I sank to my knees on the smooth asphalt. One Question was in my head.**

**Why did this happen?**

**_A/N: Short summary for next chapter_: _Since when did Momoko become the schools playgirl, flirting with every cute boy in sight? And what did she do to her hair. There are no more bows. And who is this cute guy? YOU MUST REWIEW_**

**_P.S. To all the people who were offended by my insult last chapter. I apologize._ **


	3. Youske's Second Attempt

_J_ordan, you do know that when you do the REAL chapter3 you will have to replace it with this. And I thank you for taking both AnimeGirl's and my advice. And what do you mean be April 2nd. That's bull s&#! You better be creative and type faster! I'm looking forward to the next chapter!  
Your Best friend,  
Myakka

_The best friends that you get these days. I swear. Tsk Tsk. _

_AN: My dear fans, it is a great relief that I could write this next chapter. To tell you the truth, my mom doesn't know I'm an author, Better yet; she didn't want me back on this site. So I couldn't type it during spring break. I thought I would get a chance to type it on Saturday but my mom was sick so she didn't go in and well, this chapter is much longer than the last 3 combined. I'm aiming for about 3-5 pages ok? Plus I decided to change the chap to….Youske's second attempt. Well we shall see if he succeeds..._

_Chap 3: Youske's second attempt _

In school on Wednesday (5 days after Momoko broke up with Youske)……

'Oh great, the weekend's been so good to me' Youske thought sarcastically.

'I get kissed by a girl I hate, my girlfriend thinks I was cheating on her and she broke up with me. Oh yes, life is VERY good.' Youske again thought sarcastically.

'I have to do something' He thought. 'I don't feel like I can live without her'. He sighed, and slid very slowly down the wall and sat. He needed to talk to her. He needed to straighten things out with her. 'Yes she would understand, she would listen, I would explain, we would kiss and make up, and live happily ever after'

Youske didn't know how wrong he was with that theory.

The end of chapter 3…….

I'm only kidding! This is too short to be a chapter. I told you I am aiming for about 3 pages. You guys should really read the author notes… (Sigh) I need to continue.

"MOMOKO!" Hinagiku hollered. She was seething. You could fry eggs on her if she was busy chewing on Momoko. Momoko sat up. "God you don't need to shout hinagiku, I'm right here."

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

"what's wrong hinagiku" Momoko said teasingly "are you ok?" She finished innocently.

"DON'T GIVE MY THE "ARE YOU OK?" CRAP! YOU KNOW VERY WELL THAT YOU SHOULDN'T BE SEDUCING BOYS LEFT AND RIGHT, AND THEN DROPPING THEM HEARTBROKEN!"

"Oh hinagiku calm down, you really need to mind your own business. It is none of your concern to know what Momoko is doing." Yuri said calmly. What Momoko did was none of her concern, and plus she didn't know that Momoko had broken up with Youske.

"Youske might hear you" she whispered. "Right Momoko?" She smiled at her friend.

Momoko was all but smiling, Angry yes, furious yes, seething yes, but not smiling at the moment.

"Yuri…..Why don't you just shut...up..." You could tell that by the quivering in her voice that she was trying to control her temper before she completely lost it.

"What's the matter, is it 'couple trouble'?" she said teasingly.

Momoko lost it.

"SHUT UP YURI! YOU WERE JUST TELLING HINAGIKU TO MIND HER OWN BUSINESS, THEN WHY DON'T YOU MIND YOURS?" She took a deep breath, realizing what she just did.

She got up slowly, staring at the ground as she got up. She silently walked away.

"Whats her problem?" Yuri managed to gather enough sense to say those three words.

"You didn't know?" Hinagiku helped her friend off the ground. "The reason she's been hooking guys is because…" She stopped for a second, looking at Yuri.

"You mean they…" Yuri was in an even bigger state of shock.

"Yep" she shrugged her shoulders as they came down in a slump.

"..why?" was all Yuri could say.

"She caught him kissing hiromi in his apartment, when she followed him home." Hinagiku said sadly.

"we should do something" Yuri said worridly.

"lets let them work it out." Hinagiku looked in the direction Momoko had headed.

She walked though the hallway silently. It was empty so it was easy for her to think.

'how did this happen' she sighed to herself.

"Momoko?" A voice broke her out of her thoughts

"What" She said coldly.

Youske started walking towards her, painfully slow. It was lunchtime, and it ended in a good half hour. They were alone.

All alone…

"Youske..?"

He didn't answer her. He just keep walking towards her, a little faster now.

She's frightened now. He backed her into a corner of the hallway, putting each of his hands on either side of her face, looking her in the eyes, his hot breath warming her face.

He lifted a hand up to her face, tilting her chin up, so she was forced to look at him.

"Youske, what do you want? Its over between us, let it go." She pleaded.

Youske didn't let it go. He was determined to make her change her mind.

"Momoko…" He whispered in the faintest of whispers. "Why don't you listen t ome Momoko?..." He leaned in closer.

"Look' I won't-" He closed the gap between them.

In those 5 days that he hadn't been with her, he had burned for her. He yearned to feel her lips brush against his, and now he was getting his chance.

Momoko decided to play along if she was going to get away. She knew that if a boy really loved a girl and she broke up with him, he would go crazy, and do things he wouldn't ever do.

She snaked her arms around his neck, pressed herself closer against him. His hand became weaker. This was her chance. Momoko kicked him in the shin, and ran off.

Youske snickered, He snickered. He knew this plan would fail from the beginning. She didn't know he had another plan up his sleeve.

Ahh yes… thank god for demon power.

_**  
**_

_**Ohhhh… what will Youske do with his demon power, what will happen to Momoko, and where are her friends to stop this? Oh, and just so you know, the main characters are Momoko and Youske. OK? REVIEW!**_


	4. Youske's Third Attempt

**_Bwa ha ha! I am the ultimate author. This story shall end soon. (Sigh) but lets enjoy it while it last ok? Good. Now this chapter is called as you might have guessed, Drum roll please (Drum rolling) Youske's third attempt! Let us continue._**

**_Previously on why did you do it? _**

Youske snickered, He snickered. He knew this plan would fail from the beginning. She didn't know he had another plan up his sleeve.

Ahh yes… thank god for demon power.

**_Hmm…what will Youske do? Well I have been so nice that I will write this chapter, even though I only gotten 1 review (Sniff) so I'll forgive you. I'm bragging sorry, well this one is aiming for 3 pages, can I make it? Let's find out._**

Youske's third attempt

Momoko walked home, rain blurred her path. It was late. About 9:00 p.m. She sighed. She wasn't in trouble anyway. Her father was away on a trip, and wouldn't be back for a week. He trusted her to be alone. Momoko didn't care. She just wanted to get home and cry. Cry like there was no tomorrow. She couldn't believe that jerk Youske. 'That incredibly handsome, tall, athletic, what am I thinking?' She shook her head slightly, trying to clear her mind of today's events. Tonight she would order out. The best way to cure her misery was food. She smiled as the thought of pizza entered her mind. She took out her key and stuck it into the door handle and turned the lock, completely oblivious to the dark shadow following her.

"PIZZA" The delivery guy called though the door. Momoko ran down in her tight tank top and panda bear boxers. "Thank you sir "here's your change, Um where's my ti-" Momoko slammed the door shut and hopped onto the couch. Tonight I will rid myself of all my worries she thought. She jumped onto the couch and slid under the covers. With pizza in one hand and the remote in the other, she watched a horror film festival.

"AHHHHHHHH" screamed the girl on the horror film. "SCREECH!" screamed Momoko as she hid under her blanket.

Thump.

Momoko's head shot up at the sound of an unfamiliar bump in the house. "W-w-who's t-there?" the quivering in her voice was completely noticeable. So she didn't notice the black sleeping gas enter her nose. One whiff and she was out like a light. The last thing she felt was something lift her into their warm arms and they disappeared.

Youske pulled a strand from her face and tucked it behind her ear. He stared at her lovingly. They both were in Youske's room, her lying on his bed. He had followed her home to try to talk to her alone. To his surprise, a non reformed demon had tried to attack her. After word got out in the demon world that viento had broken up with Wedding peach, a gang of non reformed demons, Including Potamos, who was revived, heard, and made a plan to attack Momoko when she was alone. They obviously choose the wrong night that Youske was trying to win back Momoko's heart. Big mistake. Youske took him down in 3 seconds. Upon looking back at an unmoving Momoko, he picked her up and disappeared into the darkness.

"…Youske…" Momoko breathed in her sleep.

"Huh?"

He stared at her, unable to tear his eyes off her.

"Youske!" She shot up, breathing heavily. "Wha…" She looked at her surroundings, and all of it seemed unfamiliar, until her eyes landed on a unique bell."Youske…" She slowly turned her face towards a cowering figure staring wide eyed at her.

"Um…Momoko, I know this may look strange about why you're here but…"

"Take me home" "Wha-"NOW."

But for once since the time Momoko broke up with him, did he feel strong. He was so close to winning her back that he wasn't going to let her command stop him. So he answered what he should have said the day they broke up.

"No."

She was slightly taken aback by his answer, but was persistent in going home.

"What did you say?" Her voice was dangerously calm.

" Your staying here until you listen." He hissed back in a dangerously , calm low voice.

She was truly startled by the tone of his voice, so she leaned back on his bed, waiting for him to continue. "Momoko, I really didn't know about Hiromi in my house. honest to god I didn't. The only reason I was avoiding you was because… because…" He let out a nervous sigh. She turned on her side towards him, beckoning him to continue. "I was scared. Scared about being in a relationship, scared about one of us getting hurt, scared about this mess happening. So I decided to avoid you. I thought it was the only way. " He did it. He finally told her. Why he had been avoiding her. Why what happened happened.

She looked in his eyes. She could tell he wasn't lying. It was a sixth sense that she had gotten from her mother when she was born. Only one question remained.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Her voice was barley above a whisper.

"Because I thought you would think of me as a wimp." He bent his head down ashamed of his own actions.

She lifted a gentle hand to cup his cheek and lifted his face so she was looking at him in the face.

"You wouldn't be a wimp to me even if you tried." And with that, She pressed her hungry lips against his.

He complied to her wants and pulled her down to the floor. She gently traced his lips with her tongue eliciting moans from him. She then proceeded to place little pecks on his lips until he opened them for her. Before he could react, she thursted her tongue in to his mouth and explored every nook and cranny of it. He did the same to her. After what seemed like forever they finally pulled apart for, Youske still holding her loosely in his arms.

"Momo, I'd better take you home. It's almost 3:00 in the morning."

"It doesn't matter. Tomorrow is Saturday so I've got you all to myself tomorrow." She traced lazy circles around his chest, causing him to become extremely tense under her.

"Well tomorrow or not, I'm taking you home…" He looked at her and she fell asleep in his arms.

He chuckled at seeing his beloved cradled in his arms sleeping. She looked so beautiful just sleeping in his arms. They both were enveloped in a dust cloud and They disappeared.

**_Oh yeah. I'm good. But (sniff) the next chapter is going to be the last chapter(WAHHHHHHH!) oh well. That's means I can do a new story. Yahh. Oh yeah, the next chapter will contain scenes. Ok? Later_**


	5. Parties

_**Ha ha ha! You thought that I abandoned my loyal fans. Well, seeing that I haven't gotten any Reviews yet except **_

**_I would like to give a shout-out to vegetasprincess1 for supporting me and my best friend Miaka, Who is sick. (sniff) aw well. This story goes out to you people. So here is the chapter…_**

Parties!

Momoko and her best friends, Yuri and Hinagiku, were sitting under their favorite tree. Talking about an upcoming event.

"So Momoko, You and Youske are back together?" She eyed her friend suspiously while chowing down on her sushi.

"Yep" Momoko replied" I'm glad. She eyed the playing field, more pacifically Youske. She winked at him a turned back to her ever busy friends.

"But oh my god, do you think Yanagiba will go with me? After all, he already went to his graduation party." Oh yeah. Momoko thought. The graduation dance. It was a dance that was held for high school graduates. No chaperones. It was usually held a mansion where kids could stay overnight. And where most kids lost their…virginity.

"So Momoko," Hinagiku tugged Momoko back into reality. "Are you and Youske going?"

"We're coming in separately." She quickly answered, beat red about thinking of things she shouldn't be thinking about. (Oh yeah, the girls are 18, the boys are 19 ok? Glad to clear that up)

"So there's already trouble in paradise hmm?" Hina (That's what I'm calling hinagiku from now on. Her name is to long) smiled wryly. She was just trying to get a rise out of Momoko that was all.

"Why you, HINA!" Momoko immediately shot up, and began chasing her friend around the schoolyard, who was laughing to no sign of stopping to soon. Yuri just shook her head shamelessly." But I do hope dear Yanagiba is free…" She sighed, and got up to make peace between the two.

"Hello, Tanima residence, Yuri speaking" Yuri politely answered the phone in her usual manner of politeness. "Hey Yuri, Its me, Momoko."

"Why dear Momoko, what is troubling you?" She said sarcastically politely.

"Yuri, you know very well it's not funny to tease me" Momoko fumed.

"Anyway, Yuri, would you like to go shopping with me and Hina for dresses for the graduation after party?" Momoko practically pleaded into the phone.

"Oh Momo, of course" Yuri replied, but had to suppress a giggle.

"Great. Meet us at the Tokyo mall tomorrow at 2 okay? Oh, and if you call me Momo again, I will cut you, got it"

Yuri giggled nervously at the tone of Momoko's voice "Alright Momoko, I'll be there. See you tomorrow." Yuri sighed.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

"Ohh, Yuri look at this" Momoko practically dragged her friends arm off to the sight of an angel trinket in the antique store window.

"Oh Momoko, your acting like a little kid" Yuri giggled. "Well what store do you guys want to hit first?" Hina asked. She was already annoyed with them both. "What about that one?" Momoko pointed out the store to their left, called Laura Lovely's Lovely Dresses. "Then lets go" Hina practically dragged the pair into the store, them angrily yelling at her the whole way for grabbing them and dragging by the collars into the store.

"Oh Yuri, isn't this cute?" Hina said excitingly. It was a short pale yellow dress that went to her knees. "Why yes, it will look wonderful on you. And what about this one on me hmm?" Yuri showed her a dark blue dress, with lilies all over it. "That will look gorgeous on you! Senpai (That's what I will call Yanagiba from now on, his name is to long to) won't be able to take his eyes off of you. Hey Momoko, have you found a dress yet?" "Not yet" Momoko yelled back to Hina. She stood there mumbling hateful words while trying to find a perfect dress. One that will knock the socks off of Youske.

"Oh Yuri," Momoko squealed." This dress is perfect!" It was a pink dress that went to her knees. It was adorable. (To see their dresses, click **HERE**"Oh girls," Yuri sighed. "This will be a night to remember, don't you agree?" "As long as Momoko doesn't eat everything at the buffet, it'll be awesome" Hina exploded laughing. "Why you, HINA!" Momoko dropped her dress on the clerk's counter, and chased Hina out the store. "Oh girls" Yuri sighed. She paid for the dresses and followed them out.

Graduation

The student's hats flew into the air for the class of 2006(Just guessing) "Smile Momoko" He father said. Momoko grabbed her best friends and smiled brightly into the camera. "Ok, got it" He smiled. My little Momoko is growing up he thought. "Ok dad see you later"

"Where are you going?" He asked slightly puzzled. "Oh, we all planned a sleepover daddy" She smiled. He looked her in the eye. He could tell by looking in her eyes if she was lying. But technically, she wasn't lying. They did plan a sleepover, at some mansion out in the mountains of Japan. "Ok, have fun, call me if you need me" He hollered to the retreating forms of excited girls. Tonight was going to be fun.

After party:

The girls came looking fabulous in their dresses that they had brought. Momoko wasn't wearing her bows but instead wearing her hair down with curls at the end. Yuri wore hers the way she usually does, as well as Hina. "Whoa, Yuri you look wonderful" Senpai gaped at her. "Why thank you Senpai" Yuri giggled, hey don't we go someplace quiet, I don't feel like dancing" She wrapped her arms around his as he led her upstairs." Hey cutie, wanna dance?" a guy said to Hina. "(Giggle) Sure." She wrapped her arms around his as they walked to the dance floor, leaving Momoko alone. A guy named hitoshi saw Momoko by herself, in all her beautiful glory. "Hey beautiful, wanna make a scene with me on the dance floor?" He said seductively, putting her arm around his. Momoko quickly pulled her arm away from his." I'm sorry, but I'm waiting-""For her boyfriend." A man cut her off and finished her sentence for her. "Hitoshi, I don't appreciate a friend of mine hitting on my girlfriend, so if you don't mind" Hitoshi gulped. If he had known, he would have stayed far away from her." Of course" He ran off. "Thanks Youske, I don't feel like dancing now, can we go someplace else" She kissed his on the cheek, and took a dazed Youske upstairs.

(Warning, here is that minor scene that I was going to write. So if you don't like it, don't read!)

They went to a room at the end of the hallway. Youske opened the door for Momoko and let her walk in first, as Youske stuck his hand in his pocket to make sure what he needed was with him in his pocket. He smirked as he closed the door, being sure he locked it so no one would disturb them." Um Youske, its cold in here." Momoko ran her hands up and down her arms to keep them warm. "Here" he said gently. He took his tuxedo jacket off him and put it around her shoulders. She laid her head on his shoulder, but surprised that he moved her head off him. She sat up surprised at his actions. "Momoko" He began nervously" Um… we've been together for 4 years right?" "Yes..." "Well…um... I know I've got an apartment, and I don't have much money, but I can make it work." He said very quickly. "Youske, why are you telling me all this?" Because" He paused for a minute. "I want you to marry me" He grabbed her left hand and pulled a beautiful diamond ring out of his pocket. (To see the ring, click here) "Please?" He asked. She was in a state of shock. He wants to marry ME? I don't know what to do! If I say yes, What would happen, and if I say no, It'll break his heart. I think I'll go with the yes since I don't know what will happen. She turned her heads towards him "of course I will" He smiled, and slipped the ring onto her finger. She jumped as they fell onto the bed. "What are you doing?" "I'm your fiancé, aren't I?" She traced lazy circles around his stomach, causing him to become extremely tense under her. She pulled him into a kiss, one full of passion like never before. He flipped them over, him on top of her. "You know, you're all mine." "Try to" Was the last thing she said as he pulled her dress over her head.

I did it she thought. I finally did it…with him. He had his arms wrapped around her. She looked at the clock. It was 3:00 in the morning. She turned in his arms so that she was facing him. She kissed him on the lips and waited for him to wake up. He stirred slightly and faced her, a smile on his handsome features. "Good morning Momoko" He nipped on her ear. "did you sleep good?" "uh huh" She said. She sat up using the blanket to cover her chest. "I love you Youske"

"I love you too" He pulled the covers back over them, as if to shield the sun from them.

Momoko and Youske were married 3 months later. A couple of years later, they had a baby girl with light blue eyes with short brown hair, and they named her Shina( which means 'pure heart'). And they lived happily ever after.

The end.

_**I'm sorry, but that's the story. Ok, but I'm writing one soon ok? Bye guys!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's not:**_

**_Hello! Sorry that the story is over, but I'm writing a new one soon. It's going to be called, Ski trip. And, since the" click here" nver worked, go to my profile, and look at the links, then you will see their dresses ok? BYE!_**

_**Jojo90**_


End file.
